Zero Requiem: Errata
by DexKepp
Summary: TRADUCCION Fic de Mereo Flere. EL mundo no necesita esta clase de Zero.


N.T. Esta es una traducción "libre" lo que significa que hay cosas que no traduje al pie de la lestra porque el sentido se pierde o es confuso. Si alguien ha leido la version en Ingles se dará cuenta, pero creo que me quedó bastante bien.

Pedi permiso para hacer esta traducción.

Sin mas los dejo con esta buena historia:

ZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZRE

"Zero Requiem: Errata"

Por: Mereo Flere

AKA: Como Lelouch logra fastidiar a Suzaku, en mas de una forma.

A/N: Escrito para el desafió de TFF's Watashiwa's Iron. 4 horas para escribir un fic basado en un tema – El cual era "El mundo no tiene que tener sentido."

Y no tiene sentido. Después de todo.

ZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZRE

Ser Zero era un trabajo mucho mas duro de lo que Suzaku había pensado. Había demasiadas responsabilidades que en no había esperado tener – responsabilidades que fácilmente excedían aquellas que había tenido cuando era Knight Of Round.

Por supuesto, había una buena razón para ello. Para empezar, tal parecía que lelouch había dejado fuera un montón de detalles hasta ahora. Como sea, mientras Suzaku normalmente lo atribuiría a que ellos dos habían estado muy ocupados los meses en los que formularon el plan, conduciendo a la promulgación del Zero Réquiem…

"Lelouch, eres un bastardo."

… el libro enfrente de él le dijo que Lelouch lo tenía todo planeado desde el principio.

Un manuscrito escrito a mano, detallando los cambios del plan. El tan solo hojear entre las paginas fue suficiente para sumir el corazón de Suzaku en la desesperación.

El… no podía hablar en serio, ¿o si? No, esto tiene que ser una broma pesada. Si, tiene que ser – ¡De C.C.! La ultima vez, ella trató de convencerlo de que existía un presupuesto especial para pizza solo para ella…

… el cual técnicamente existía (razón, Lelouch sabía bastante bien cuan peligrosa era C.C. cuando estaba carente de pizza), pero ciertamente no había sido planeado que se comprara una franquicia entera para su uso exclusivo. No que Suzaku haya sido capaz de detenerla de hacerlo, después de todo – pero eso solo lo hizo ser más cauteloso al estar cerca de ella.

"Antes de que pienses de que es una de mis bromas pesadas," una voz detrás de él dijo, "Mira aquí."

El se volteó, girando su silla. Allí estaba parada la Bruja de Britannia, quien había estado mirando sobre su hombro. Considerando que ella había sido parte integral en la creación del plan, no cambiaba el hecho de que ella era, sin ninguna duda, la persona mas peligrosa de todos.

Antes de que pudiera objetar, sin embargo, ella hojeó las paginas – quitándolo de su lugar (si, era tan malvada como para hacer eso) – llegando a una sección cerca del final.

Allí, portando el sello y la firma de Lelouch, había una simple nota: "Deberías estar preparado para hacer al menos todo esto, ¿verdad?"

Y así, después de una hora de cuidadosa inspección, fue forzado a aceptar el hecho de que era… genuino. Lelouch realmente era un bastardo.

"C.C.," Suzaku dijo, mirando desde detrás del libro. "Yo… no creo que el mundo necesite un héroe como este."

Ella simplemente sonrió con malicia, encogiéndose de hombros. "Por supuesto que no. Pero, no se supone que seas un héroe para empezar. Después de todo-"

"Soy Zero."

"Si. Eres Zero. Este es su Réquiem – y eso, justo allí, es la errata."

Suzaku miró a C.C. con impasibilidad por un momento. Entonces alcanzó su máscara, se la puso, y giró para darle la espalda a C.C. No había manera en que le daría el gusto de verlo llorar.

"Aun puedo oírte," dijo ella, después de que el empezó a sollozar levemente.

… maldita sea.

ZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZRE

Kallen Stadtfelt no estaba segura que pensar cuando Suzaku, no, "Zero" pasó a visitarla. Para empezar, no estaba segura el porque su madre le permitió entrar en su casa, en primer lugar. ¿Que clase de persona confiaría en un hombre que nunca se quita su máscara?

… solo ella y el resto del mundo.

Si, claro.

Eventualmente, logró encontrar las palabras adecuadas después de que él le explicó la razón por la que estaba allí.

"Eres un idiota."

Se sentía bastante bien restregarle eso en la cara. Incluso si técnicamente no podía ver su cara.

"¡No es mi idea!"

"Entonces 'el' también es un Idiota."

'El', por supuesto, era el referido al último Emperador – Lelouch vi Britannia. Ni siquiera se atrevían a decirlo fuerte, claro; ese nombre se había convertido en una palabra prohibida, usada solamente como una maldición en la 'nueva era" que el tanto había proclamado. Pero ambos, Suzaku y Kallen entendían exactamente a quien se refería.

Y, por lo de 'idiota', ambos concordaron. Pero, Suzaku tenía que intentarlo – por el bien del plan.

"Pero eres la guardaespaldas de Zero – quiero decir MI guardaespaldas personal."

"Y que te hace pensar que esa es razón suficiente para hacernos a-am-ama…"

"¿Amantes?" Suzaku dijo, terminando la oración por ella.

Kallen se sonrojó, pero asintió. "E-eso."

"Yo no lo creo," dijo honestamente. "Pero…"

"¿Pero…?"

Tosió. "El resto del mundo así lo piensa."

"¿… y que es lo que los hace pensar que eso significa algo?"

"¿Y como no hacerlo?" Preguntó Suzaku. "Solo mira a Britannia – Allí tienes a Cornelia y Guilford, por ejemplo."

Kallen suspiró. ¿Y que si había solo dos personas en todo el gobierno que se habían declarado, y solo resultaba que eran guardaespaldas y protegida?

Entonces de nuevo…

"Entonces, ese es el porque tu y… no, el Caballero Traidor y la Princesa Homicida…"

"No." Dijo Suzaku, calladamente. "Si… si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes tal vez."

"Pero aún así paso…"

Suzaku sonrió amargamente. "Si, pero esa la razón por la que te necesito."

Kallen se sonrojó mas – ¿en que estaba pensando, al darle ayuda a sus argumentos? "Pero bueno, ellas eran hermanas. ¿Qué hay de Schneizel, seguramente el…?"

"Si," interrumpió Suzaku. "El también lo hizo. De hecho, es una tradición para la realeza el casarse con uno de sus caballeros. Incluso una de las esposas del Emperador era su guardaespaldas."

"¡Yo no fui su esposa!"

Suzaku levantó una ceja, no que se pudiera ver. "No estaba hablando de ti."

"… no quieres decir que t-tu… y él…"

"Kallen," Suzaku dijo con firmeza. "Por favor no hagas ideas extrañas en tu cabeza."

"Pero, ¡¿no es toda esta cosa una idea extraña en primer lugar?!"

"Yo… no," replicó, moviendo la cabeza lentamente. "Estaba hablando de Charles. El Emperador anterior al ultimo."

"Ah… debiste de haber sido mas especifico," Dijo Kallen, volviéndose aún mas roja de la cara. Pronto, pensó Suzaku, tendría el mismo color que su cabello.

"A todo eso, ¿Qué te estabas imaginando?" Preguntó él, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡Nada!" Tosió ella. "A todo esto, además, nada de eso importa – ¡nosotros somos Japoneses!"

Y era cierto. ¡Solo porque esa era la forma en la que Britannia hacia las cosas, no significaba que ellos debían hacerlo también!

"Tenemos a Todou y Chiba," Contraatacó Suzaku, sin perder el punto. "Estuvimos en su boda la semana pasada, ¿no lo recuerdas?"

"¡Ellos no cuentan!" De nuevo, ellos eran claramente la excepción a la regla.

Incluso si no lo eran.

"Tienes a… el anterior Primer Ministro Japonés," Dijo Suzaku, vacilantemente.

Kallen parpadeó. "¿Eh?"

"Recuerdas, el Caballero Traidor tuvo que heredar sus habilidades de algún lugar – y ciertamente no lo hizo de su padre."

Un minuto pasó, mientras Kallen digería esa información.

"…Zero."

"Si, Kallen."

"El mundo apesta."

Zero suspiró. "Lo se."

ZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZRE

Hubo una pausa incomoda. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir.

No que no lo hubieran tratado.

"Kallen -" "Zero -"

"…" "…"

"Tu primero." "Tu primero."

"Yo -" "Tu -"

No se necesita decir, que no iban a ninguna parte.

Finalmente Suzaku puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de Kallen. "Mira – no quiero que las cosas sean como están ahora. Es irrazonable, para ambos. Pero, es solo que…"

"¿Solo que?" Preguntó ella, quitándose su mano de la cara.

"Si hay alguien a quien quiero a mi lado, quisiera que fueras tu."

Un simple latido. Por alguna razón, callen no pudo evitar el sentir que pudo ver sus ojos, llenos con sincera convicción, en ese momento.

Y, en ese momento, entendió porque la había ido a ver en primer lugar.

"Tienes miedo de Kaguya, ¿verdad?"

"¿Es tan obvio?"

"Ella y C.C. son amigas," dijo ella, como si eso lo explicara todo. Lo que, de cierta forma, lo hacía.

"Lo sabes, ella atrapó el ramo la semana pasada. Parece que esta decidida a convertirse en la esposa oficial de Zero."

"Ella… sabe que eres tu, ¿verdad?"

Suzaku asintió. "…si."

La memoria de Kallen destelló, de regreso en una fiesta hace más de un año. En ese entonces, cuando aún eran enemigos, Kaguya había anunciado sus intenciones de hacer del Knight Of Seven su juguete particular.

"Ella en verdad trata hacer de ti su juguete personal, ¿no es así?"

"¿Por qué crees que nunca fui con los Sumeragi por ayuda después de la guerra?"

"Ah…" Asintió – incluso ella debía ser bastante cuidadosa con cualquier ayuda de parte de Kaguya. La chica era tan maliciosa, como para ser manejada sin cuidado – y a diferencia de C.C., no podía ser distraída con pizza. "Sabes, no creo ser capaz de protegerte de ella."

"Honestamente, Kallen. Dudo que alguien pueda."

ZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZRE

El plan, en si mismo, era un concepto simple.

Unir el liderazgo del mundo bajo un harem. Esa era la única razón por la cual los líderes de las tres naciones más grandes eran jovencitas después de todo. Mientras era cierto que el plan exigía que Kallen estuviera allí, ambos acordaron – por el bien de su sanidad mental, que solo sería una farsa. De hecho, no tenían que hacer ninguna cosa 'juntos' – para la gran decepción de Kaguya.

"Al menos, deberían hacerlo apropiadamente~" se quejó. "Ya te he dado todo mi permiso, Kallen. Y no es como si este Zero no tenga el aguan-"

"¡Kaguya!" La Caballero de Zero le gritó a Kaguya, tratando de cubrir con su mano la boca de la joven chica. Y ni así pudo callarla.

No habría sido tan malo. Si todos ellos no estuvieran reunidos en el puente del Ikaruga. Con las chicas del puente riéndose, y lanzándoles unas raras miradas durante todo el camino.

"¿Pero de que otro modo empezaremos la operación: Actividad del Harem Ilimitado?" Preguntó Kaguya, con una voz que sonaba mucho más inocente que la persona a la que pertenecía.

La mano de Kallen voló a su cara. Palmeando justo entre sus ojos, y suspiró. "¿Necesito preguntar?"

"Bueno, es Ilimitado porque va ha haber un montón de chicas. Y es un Harem porque va ha haber un montón de chicas. Y son Actividades porque va ha haber un montón de-"

"Déjame adivinar - ¿Chicas?" Preguntó Kallen, con todo menos diversión en la cara.

Kaguya sacudió su cabeza – casi como si Kallen estuviera loca por sugerirlo. "No, son actividades porque va ha haber un montón de sexo. ¿Qué no es obvio?"

Kallen se palmeó la cara de nuevo. "Ne, Zero," dijo, dándole un codazo al hombre al lado de ella. "¿Qué no vas ha decir nada?"

"Solo empeorará si intervengo." Contestó.

Kallen suspiró. ¿Por qué fue que acordó con ese plan? Por alguna razón, esa escena en particular había quedado fuera. "En todo caso, ¿A dónde vamos?"

"A China." Contestó Nunnally – quien parecía estar completamente imperturbable con toda la situación. "Después de todo, ¿Cómo esperan unir al mundo bajo un harem sin una representante de China?"

"No puedes estar seriamente de acuerdo con esto - ¿o si, Nunnally?" Preguntó Kallen incrédula. "Esto es loco, insano, y-"

"No tengo ninguna queja, Kallen," dijo felizmente. "Después de todo, esto es lo que Zero quiere, ¿No es así?"

Suzaku tosió. "Técnicamente, Nunnally, no estabas incluida en el plan."

Si hay algo, Lelouch le había dicho, que debe ser tomado al pié de la letra es esto: 'Mantente completamente alejado de mi hermana.'

"_Dije_, Es lo que Zero quiere, ¿No es así?"

La sangre de Suzaku pareció congelarse, mientras Nunnally le sonreía. Había momentos en los que lamentaba que ahora pudiera verlo directamente a los ojos, algo para lo que aun no estaba acostumbrado.

Era… era bastante espantoso.

"S-Si. Por supuesto. Quiero hacerlo. En verdad."

"Patético." Dijo Kallen, girando los ojos. Y aun así, sentía un poco de pena por el chico – tal parece que Kaguya había influenciado bastante en Nunnally.

"Así que - ¿A quién tienen en mente?" Preguntó Suzaku, con curiosidad genuina.

"¿No es obvio?" preguntó Kaguya, girando una vez para quedar frente a Suzaku. "Solo hay una posible candidata. ¡Tianzi!"

"¿Eh?"

"De hecho ya me adelanté y le dije a Xingke que iríamos a recogerla."

"¿Eh?"

ZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZRE

"¡Muere Zero!"

La espada voló hacia Suzaku – apuntando por el punto entre sus ojos. Por un momento, consideró el dejar golpearlo, pero desafortunadamente la maldición del geass se activó forzándolo a esquivarlo en el último momento.

Xingke, quien había escuchado que Zero estaba tratando de hacer un harem, no tuvo problemas con ello. Después de todo, era un buen plan – como una persona que podía compararse a Lelouch en habilidad estratégica, podía ver a donde estaba tratando de llegar el hombre.

Pero, había cosas que eran ciertamente imperdonables.

"¡S-solo escúchame!" Dijo Suzaku, mientras evadía la espada de nuevo. "Kallen ¡¿No podrías ayudarme?!"

Su guardaespaldas solo se encogió de hombros., sentada en su lugar en el Ikaruga. "Lo siento – no puedo interferir. De hecho ya hice una apuesta en la pelea."

Suzaku se detuvo por un momento para mirarla como si hubiera enloquecido. Pero no lo estaba - después de todo, las cosas estaban a su favor. "¡¿Apostaste en esta pelea?! ¡Se supone que eres mi guardaespaldas!"

"¡No te preocupes, te aposté a ti! ¡Solamente no pierdas!" Al mismo tiempo, Kallen agitó su puño en el aire, sin mucho entusiasmo.

Fue en ese momento, Suzaku lo decidió, en que Kallen demostraba que sabía como guardar rencor.

"¿Todo esto es porque dejé la tapa del baño arriba? ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!"

"¿No tienes algo mas importante de que preocuparte?" Preguntó Kaguya con una sonrisa, apuntando al bastante furioso Xingke, que cargaba hacia Suzaku.

"¡Esto es tu culpa en primer lugar!" Respondió, rodando hacia un lado – esquivando lo que pudo haber sido un corte mortal en le pecho.

"Vamos, vamos. Solo estaba bromeando."

"¡Entonces díselo!" Gritó Suzaku, apuntando a Xingke – quien ya comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio. "Y tu, ¡¿no se supone que tenias una enfermedad Terminal?!"

"¡Mientras existan demonios como tu que amenacen a Tianzi, mi cuerpo no puede ponerse a descansar!"

Y, dicho eso, Xingke volvió a cargar hacia el. En ese momento, sin embargo, tropezó a medio camino, agarrándose el pecho. De repente, tosió sangre, pero…

… incluso con eso, Suzaku se dio cuenta que podría ser asesinado, con o sin enfermedad, si no hacia algo. Y también, en esas circunstancias, nadie podría culparlo por hacer lo que hizo.

Sin advertencia, saltó hacia delante, giró en el aire, y pateó a Xingke hacia el suelo, antes de poner un pié encima de el – previniendo que el otro hombre tratara de levantarse.

"¿Ahora me vas ha escuchar?" Preguntó Suzaku. "No vine aquí por Tianzi."

Xingke lo vio con ojos escépticos. "Entonces ¿Por qué estas aquí?" Preguntó.

Bueno, esa era la cuestión, ¿no es así?

"Para… unir el liderazgo del mundo bajo un harem."

"¡Muere Zero!"

El grito de batalla, por supuesto, habría sido mas impresionante si Xingke hubiera sido capaz de ponerse de pié. Así como estaban las cosas, solamente forcejeó inútilmente.

"¿Terminaste?"

"… si."

"Ahora, como mi… 'esposa'," Dijo Szuaku, avergonzado de usar el termino – pero Kaguya insistió en que así se debería referir a ella en publico. "Como mi 'esposa' lo sugirió, Tianzi fue puesta bajo consideración. Pero, dada su edad y estatus, tu y yo estamos de acuerdo que no es adecuada para ese papel."

"¿Y las demás lo están?" Preguntó Xingke, mirando a las otras chicas.

"No, pero no voy a caer tan bajo como ellas quieren," Dijo Suzaku cruzándose de brazos, como si con eso las cosas resultaran zanjadas.

"¿Qué? No es justo~"

"Silencio Kaguya," dijo Kallen, sacando a la chica del camino. Era mejor de esa forma - en verdad.

"¿Entonces? ¿Piensas irte de aquí con las manos vacías?" Preguntó Xingke, sospechando de las intenciones de Zero.

"Por supuesto que no," Dijo Nunnally, acercando su silla de ruedas. "Pero aun necesitamos un representante – con tal de que el plan funcione."

Suzaku miró a Nunnally de reojo – sorprendido de lo bien que se había hecho a la idea. Aun así, regresó su atención al hombre que tenía bajo si pié.

"Así que - ¿tienen a alguien en mente?" Preguntó Xingke, aún mirando a Nunnally.

"Por supuesto. Tu tienes un asistente, ¿no es así?"

"Hecho."

"… eso fue mucho mas fácil de lo que pensaba." Dijo Suzaku, frunciendo el ceño. "Todo lo que te importa es Tianzi, ¿verdad?"

"¿En verdad vas a juzgarme? Señor 'Estoy-haciendo-un-harem-Internacional'. Ademas," Añadió. "Aun tienes que convencerla."

"No se preocupen," Dijo Nunnally, con una sonrisa de zorro en la cara. "Nosotros lo haremos."

ZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZRE

En menos de una hora, estaban de regreso a casa a Japón. Ahora, junto a ellos en el puente estaba nada más y nada menos que Zhou Xianglin – La segundo al mando de Xingke. Suzaku recordó de inmediato quien era – la mujer que se convirtió en el Jefe Asistente de los Black Knights.

En verdad, era una maravillosa elección; ella ya tenia lazos con Zero, después de todo. Con ella, su 'Harem Internacional' como lo nombró Xingke debería de estar completo. Pero…la forma en que lo miraba, y se sonrojaba – no, el simple hecho de que haya aceptado irse con ellos era un misterio para él.

"Tu…," dijo, girando hacia las dos chicas conspiradoras, Nunnally y Kaguya. "¿Qué fue lo que le dijeron?"

"Oh,"contestó Kaguya, mientras Nunnally se reía. "Solo lo maravilloso que eras en el sexo."

"…"

"Ya hemos contactado al resto de tu harem personal también," Nunnally dijo, riéndose. "A todas ellas."

"¿A todas ellas?"

Suzaku pausó. Ni… ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que el tenia un harem personal.

"Aquí esta una lista de las candidatas que hemos escogido," de nuevo, otra voz familiar dijo. Dando media vuelta, los ojos de Suzaku se abrieron en sorpresa al encontrar a Sayoko parada allí, tendiéndole un fólder.

¿Cómo se apareció de repente detrás de él sin que se diera cuenta? Oh cierto – era ninja.

Vacilantemente, lo tomó. Lo abrió, y revisó las hojas de los archivos que contenían… e hizo una mueca.

Milly, Cecile, Anya – ¿y no se supone que Nina lo odia? Y, había mas, muchos mas nombres escritos allí – algunos con los que era familiar, otros que sin duda, eran de chicas relacionadas con Lelouch.

"¿Estas tratando de matarme, no es así?"

"Claro que no," Dijo Sayoko sonriendo. "Tengo plena confianza en su aguan-"

"Por favor," Dijo Suzaku, deseando poder quitarse la mascara para sobar sus sienes. "Por favor, has lo que quieras, pero no termines esa frase."

"O-oigan." Dijo Kallen acercándose al grupo, quienes habían estado hablando con Zhou Xianglin. "¿Qué tanto de eso es verdad?"

Suzaku suspiró, mirando al techo. El, realmente esperaba que no se refiriera a lo que estaba pensando.

¿Esto era… esto era realmente lo que Lelouch quería?

ZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZREZRE

La respuesta corta era, naturalmente "¡Si!" Alternativamente, Lelouch hubiera dicho "¡Tarado!"

Dada la oportunidad, sin embargo, el hubiera escogido ambas – después de escuchar el reporte que C.C. le había dado. "Así que, parece que el Zero Réquiem fue un éxito."

La persona detrás de él sonrió. Acostada en un montón de paja, mientras la carreta viajaba por el caminito rural. "¿En verdad tenías que pasar por tantos problemas? Todos piensan que estas muerto."

"No podía tomar ningún riesgo," dijo. "Después de todo, con esto mato dos pájaros de un solo tiro."

"¿Salvar al mundo, y ayudar a tu amigo?"

"…no, no exactamente," Admitió Lelouch. No había ninguna razón para ocultarlo después de todo. "Quitarme de encima a mi harem, y castigar a Suzaku."

"¿Darle a él un harem es una forma de castigarlo? Eso… no tiene sentido."

Lelouch sonrió. "Esta bien – El mundo no tiene que tener sentido."

"Después de todo," continuó, acomodándose el sombrero. "¿Alguna vez viste lo loco que era mi harem a veces?"

"La presente persona excluida, ¿cierto?"

"…"

"¿Cierto? Lelouch, ¿me vas ha responder?"

"Estoy… pensando."

-Fin -

ZREZREZREZREZRE

N.T. Listo. Espero que se hayan divertido tanto como yo en esta historia.

Pobre Suzaku, menos mal… es una atleta…


End file.
